


Dinner's On Me

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Discussion only, F/F, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Bo and Lauren discuss food play





	Dinner's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: food play

“You know what I haven’t had in a while?” Bo’s voice broke the silence.

“The overwhelming sense of dread that comes with the impending end of the world?” Lauren asked absently as she went through another column of numbers in the accounting books for the Dal.

“Ha, that too, at least, not for a few weeks, but also, I was thinking that I haven’t had sushi in a long time.”

“I thought you swore off sushi.” Lauren was still semi-engrossed in the books.

“Nah, that was Kenzi. She never quite recovered from the whole “Brushi” thing a few years ago.”

Lauren’s head finally came up as she focused on Bo. “The whole what thing?”

“Brushi,” Bo got a blank look. “Brushi? When poor Bruce was made to be the sushi table at the Dark Ceilidh, the one where…now, Doctor,” now Bo was delighted, “that was an interesting little spike in arousal you just had. Care to share with the class?”

“No, no,” Lauren demurred, “I remember it now. He was being punished, I think. Evony was mad about something.”

“Him not killing Kenzi.” Bo managed to spit the words out, though Lauren could see it was more out of habit than actual lingering anger.

“Yes, that would do it. He got off lightly then.” Lauren tried to return to the books in front of her.

“You call being made to serve as a living sushi platter lightly?” Bo was fishing for information now.

Lauren thought about her response. Bo could see it in the tilt of her head and the slight pursing of her lips as she considered the books in front of her and the potential distraction her answer could bring. Then she seemed to just toss all consideration aside and looked directly at Bo.

“What is punishment for one person can be kinky for another, you know.”

“Is that so?” Bo liked the direction this was going and closed the distance between them in order to press her advantage…and her cleavage against Lauren.

“Yes, it is.” Lauren was slipping into her clinical tone on purpose, just because she knew what it did to Bo. “There’s any number of activities that classify as torture if used by governmental agencies, for example, that ordinary people engage in for fun and sexual gratification.”

Bo’s eyebrows went up and she kissed the side of Lauren’s neck. “I like the sound of sexual gratification.”

Lauren rolled her eyes, and coincidentally tilted her head a little more so Bo could have better access. “Yes, you would.”

“So tell me what that has to do with sushi,” Bo’s words were punctuated with kisses and at the end of her sentence she found a pulse point and sucked gently.

Lauren moaned appreciatively. “Food play has always been one of those things that has erotic possibilities. Body shots,” Bo hummed against her skin in happy memory, “the use of certain fruits, that kind of thing. Using someone as a living platter for sushi is called nyotaimori. It isn’t really done too much anymore. It’s not sanitary, mostly sexualized in Western countries, criticized as objectifying and humiliating for the person being used, which is probably,” her breath hitched, “why Evony was using it for Bruce.”

“Uh huh,” Bo had managed to bring the chair around so she could straddle Lauren, which gave her free hands to slide up under Lauren’s shirt. “And how do you feel about it?”

“I feel,” her head rolled back as Bo’s hands started playing with her nipples. “I feel like it could be fun, if done with the right person.”

Bo grinned. “I think I could be the right person.” She stopped what she was doing, sliding her hands out from under Lauren’s shirt and using them to brace herself on the arms as she got up off Lauren’s lap. Then she held on out to Lauren to help her slightly dazed lover to stand up.

“Come on, let’s go get some sushi. Tonight, dinner’s on me!”


End file.
